


Hurrying Him Up

by davidaLoca



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidaLoca/pseuds/davidaLoca
Summary: Rosie pushes something forward that should have been done years ago.Rosie’s age= 16.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Hurrying Him Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm overwhelmed with the lovely responses to my fics so far!
> 
> What a lovely bunch of people.
> 
> Hope you're making it through this insane time.

Rosie Watson and Mrs. Hudson were enjoying a cup of tea and sitting at the table in 221B, staring at two people who took no notice of them.

Molly was explaining to Sherlock the results of her latest autopsy, with Sherlock giving his full attention.

‘Mrs. Hudson, are you sure they are not dating?’ Rosie asked, tilting her head whilst staring at the oblivious couple.

‘Unfortunately, not dear. Molly is going on a date tonight.’

Rosie looked at the darkening sky outside. ‘Why is she here then?’

Mrs. Hudson raised an eyebrow. ‘Why do you think. Sherlock said it was urgent’.

The Watson daughter frowned. She had to test the waters.

‘Molly’ Rosie asked with her sweetest smile. Sherlock looked annoyed at having Molly’s attention away from him.

‘I heard that you have a date tonight! That’s exciting’.

Molly blushed. ‘Yeah, he’s a new colleague, Jason’.

Rosie tried not to smirk as she saw Sherlock’s brows furrow.

‘When are you meeting him?’

‘Should be-‘ Molly looked at her watch. ‘Oh, I must be off! Hope the autopsy report helps Sherlock. See you two next week!’ Rosie always loved Molly’s hugs. The pathologist dashed out of the flat, leaving Rosie eyeing up Sherlock as Mrs Hudson checked her nails.

‘What’ he grunted.

‘Nothing’ Sherlock could not believe how much of Mary’s smile Rosie had gotten. ‘Do you know of this… Jason?’

‘No. But based on her past experience, he’s most likely a weak, blundering fool who doesn’t recognise her talent’

‘Sounds like someone I know’ Sherlock’s eyes flew to Mrs. Hudson who was speaking into her tea cup. Rosie nearly choked on her words

‘You sound a bit jealous Sherlock’ Rosie stated, pretending to be confused.

Sherlock readjusted his shirt, and with a firm ‘am not’ and huffed as he strode out of the flat.

‘You deserve my special tray of biscuits Rosie. They would be wasted on the boys’ Mrs. Hudson put her arm around the young girl, laughing with her into the night.

\---

During the midst of too much food, drink and even more cake, Sherlock sidled up next t to Rosie, at the bar, handing her an alcoholic drink she had been trying to swipe all night.

‘Not as bad as you thought?’ Rosie asked hopefully.

‘It’s been… lovely. Better when it’s your own wedding’ the taller man smiled.

‘That’s good to hear’ she took a swig, making sure her dad wasn’t there to see her. ‘I think my dad worries that I’ll never date anyone.’

‘Dating is overrated. I only did it for cases before Molly. Besides, there are a lot of awful people out there. I’m sure Mycroft could find you a suitable match’.

They both paused before bursting into snorts of laughter as Rosie slapped her head in embarrassment.

‘I think I need to hold down a proper job first’. Memories of waiting tables and a lot of spillage flashed across her mind.

‘You can definitely work for Molly or me. Consulting detective prodigy?’ he grinned.

‘I can’t live up to the famous Sherlock Homes and Dr John Watson.’ She said, half-jokingly. ‘I don’t have any good hats.’

Sherlock’s eyes scowled, but his upturned mouth told a different story. ‘Trust me, you’d be brilliant. You noticed my feelings for Molly long before your father did’.

‘He is a bit oblivious sometimes’ Rosie said, her eyebrows raised.

‘You’re right’ he smiled warmly. ‘Trust me Rosie, you’re going to be brilliant’. He took her empty glass from her as ‘Staying Alive’ came on.

‘Fancy a boogie?’ He said, arm gesturing to the dance floor.

‘Only if you promise to never say the word boogie again’.

They both laughed as they headed to the middle of the dance floor. Molly watched them come over, both tipsy and proud.

The End.


End file.
